


The Institution

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ableist Language, Altered Mental States, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gunplay, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Rape, Slurs, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeonjun lost any sense of mental stability years ago. At least he thinks it was years ago. His sense of time is one of the most distorted and twisted things about his life, and the constantly repeating monotonous cycle of his daily life doesn't provide any sense of closure or mental support, it just makes it worse. So most mornings when he wakes up with his face pressed forcefully against the floor, arms restricted in a straight jacket with an unbearable pain in his lower half, he knows not to question it. After all, the doctors know best, that's what he's always been told.~This contains some horrible content! Please read the tags!
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	The Institution

**Author's Note:**

> obviously this contains some horrible and disturbing content so don't read on if any of it triggers you!
> 
> i don't endorse or support any of the actions in this fic, remember fiction is fiction, consent is important and no means no! :>

The cold concrete floor is the only thing keeping Yeonjun stable. Physically that is. He lost any sense of mental stability years ago. At least he thinks it was years ago. His sense of time is one of the most distorted and twisted things about his life, and the constantly repeating monotonous cycle of his daily life doesn't provide any sense of closure or mental support, it just makes it worse. So most mornings when he wakes up with his face pressed forcefully against the floor, arms restricted in a straight jacket with an unbearable pain in his lower half, he knows not to question it. After all, the doctors know best, that's what he's always been told.

Yeonjun feels firm hands underneath his toned thighs, lifting them up just enough for the tall, broad shouldered doctor behind him to access his tight asshole. The feeling of the man's heavy dick sliding in and out of his barely lubricated entrance sends pained whimpers and sobs from the depths of Yeonjun's tired throat, the man's hand snaking around to wrap around the soft skin there, agonisingly choking him as he plows him into the industrial grade concrete floor. Twitches of the man's hips continue to send his cock deep inside Yeonjun, blood beginning to trickle down his soft thighs from the man's dry and painful thrusts. The doctor chuckles and gasps, the unbelievably tight clenching of Yeonjun's unprepared hole sending him over the edge, grasping the milky soft skin of Yeonjun's thighs painfully hard, his fingernails digging into the flesh as he bruises it and spills inside of Yeonjun's wrecked hole. He pulls his softening cock from Yeonjun's asshole and drops his body unceremoniously onto the floor, leaning down to inspect Yeonjun's scratched face. He smirks, pushing a dirty, bloody finger into Yeonjun's mouth and watching as the boy sucks on it, his eyes obedient and lifeless as he sucks the doctor's digit. A few other doctors and nurses file into the room, their own depraved sexual objects and instruments in their hands, almost shaking with excitement at the idea of having their turn with Yeonjun.

Coarse linen rubs against Yeonjun's soft skin as he feels himself being positioned on his side on a dust sheet laid out on the cold floor. Hands begin groping and tugging at his body, one doctor positioning himself behind Yeonjun, spitting on his thick dick momentarily before sliding it between Yeonjun's plump ass cheeks into his already painful asshole. A nurse pulls up her gown as she slowly slides onto his hard cock, the feeling of her dripping pussy lips around his pink manhood somewhat distracting him from the unbearable pain in his ass. He feels himself being bounced back and forth between the dick in his ass and the nurse's tight pussy around his cock, the constant dichotomy between pain and pleasure really beginning to play on his near empty mind. It's unbearable. The constant contrast between the two feelings is drawing a mixture of whines and yelps from Yeonjun, his handsome face twisted into a pained expression as his slim body is groped and manhandled. The feeling of agonising fingers tracing his perky pink nipples through the foreign, uncomfortable fabric almost makes Yeonjun moan, one of the younger doctors smirking as he pinches and flicks at the boy's sensitive nipples. It doesn't take long for the clamp-like clenching of his already bloody asshole to make the doctor cum, milking him for every last drop of his seed whilst Yeonjun thrusts forward and unloads inside the nurse's pussy. She chuckles, positioning herself over Yeonjun's face so he can lean up to lap at her pussy, licking his own cum out of her and swallowing it down, groaning, a slight sick feeling rising in his stomach. Behind him, he feels the doctor pull out and swipe two fingers across Yeonjun's loose hole, coating them in a mixture of cum and his own blood and pressing them to Yeonjun's lips, watching as the boy sucks them clean. Everyone in the room laughs as they see Yeonjun slurping up the disgusting mixture, too fucked out of his mind to care. Not that he had a coherent mind to be fucked out of anyway.

Yeonjun feels a sharp pain in his neck, just below his ear, as one of the nurses slowly pulls a sharp needle from the worn brown leather belt around his waist. The nurse gently pushes on the syringe, slowly injecting a mysterious drug directly into Yeonjun's vein. The next doctor takes his place in front of Yeonjun, pulling him up so the unsteady boy is on his knees. Yeonjun wobbles gently, his hands still locked in the straight jacket, pupils blown wide and dark. The doctor chuckles, rubbing his thumb across Yeonjun’s dry lower lip, chuckling as the boy sucks his thumb into his mouth, completely unaware of his own actions as the drug in his circulation adds to his already foggy memory and inconsistent self awareness. The doctor smirks, a certain evil quality behind the smile as he feels Yeonjun slurping around his thumb enthusiastically as if it were a dick. The clinking of a belt buckle echoes in Yeonjun's ear as the drug blurs his vision for a moment, bright light filling his field of view. Before he knows it, the doctor's heavy prick is sliding in and out of his throat, red raw and sore from screaming earlier, now just tired and worn out as he kneels there. Bloody saliva drips down his chin onto his spent cock and thighs as he feels the dick prodding at the back of his throat. The doctor looks down, gently brushing Yeonjun's sweaty, blood soaked hair out of his eyes, staring into his glossy, glazed over pupils as the boy takes down his dick. Yeonjun is choking and spluttering, but the doctor relentlessly continues to pound the boy's throat.

The foul taste of bile begins to rise up through Yeonjun's throat. He desperately attempts to pull off of the doctor's cock, feeling the acidic liquid in his oesophagus and the sudden stabbing pain in his stomach, but the older man holds him down on his dick. As the vomit rises into Yeonjun's mouth, he hurriedly attempts to hold it down but he can't help releasing it. He splutters around the cock in his throat as vomit spurts out of the corners of his mouth, the doctor pushing him away violently, staining the doctor's white robes as Yeonjun falls back against the floor and begins choking on the bile in his throat. The doctors just laugh and point at him spluttering and gagging on his own mess. One of them eventually steps forward and pushes on Yeonjun's stomach enough to clear his throat, but the moment he sits back up, tears streaming down his face as he sobs loudly, he feels the same dick being thrusted back down into his sore throat. The first distinguishable voice of the evening comes from a nurse, whispering in his ear, her voice dark and cold…

"You vomit again… and I'll snap your fucking neck… pig" she spits on his face with that final, harshly hissed word, the saliva dripping down his face as he hopelessly attempts to pleasure the doctor. 

The doctor doesn't take much longer to cum, thrusting violently into Yeonjun's raw throat and cumming deep inside it. Another doctor takes his place. Then another. Followed by yet another. By the time all of the doctors have unloaded in Yeonjun's throat, his jaw is numb and slack, hanging loose as the final doctor slams his heavy cock into his loose throat. Yeonjun falls back against the rough wall as the final doctor carelessly releases his grip on the boy's shoulders. Yeonjun is a total mess. His body is a wild mess of blood, cum, tears and sweat. Blood and cum drip from his torn lips, his jaw hanging loosely open as his tongue desperately laps at his lips and attempts to stop the bleeding. The drug is still heavily present in his system, and his blown pupils and bloodshot eyes flicker with every movement, desperately scanning the room around him as his clouded mind seeks some kind of grip on reality. His body is limp and covered in scars and bruises, his soft skin marked up by the wounds. 

One of the doctors, the lead practitioner at the asylum is the only one left in the room once Yeonjun fully regains his consciousness. He's an older man, around fifty five, with a rough gray beard and piercing blue eyes. He's leaning against the wall opposite Yeonjun, next to the barred window, his white gown is stained with crimson blood and slightly bloody cum, permanently marked by the events of the evening. He slowly walks up to Yeonjun and delivers a harsh kick to the boy's stomach, making Yeonjun scream out and bend over in pain as he feels the steel capped toe of the doctor's boot cracking one of his ribs, violently sending shocks of pain through his abdomen. Yeonjun chokes on his own breath and collapses back against the wall, his formerly drug-riddled eyes now blown with fear instead of intoxication. As the doctor growls, delivering another harsh kick to Yeonjun's stomach, Yeonjun quivers and blushes in humiliation as he hears the sound of trickling liquid. The older man looks down in disgust as he sees Yeonjun pissing himself in fear. Yeonjun is delusional, eyes wide with fear as he still fails to fully process what's going on around him, that is, until he feels the doctor's belt whipping across his smooth body. A loud scream comes from Yeonjun's parched lips as the brown leather whips his skin, leaving scars and cuts as the violent whipping of the belt increases in pace, increasingly angry noises coming from deep within the doctor's chest. The doctor steps outside for a second, punching the wall as he desperately attempts to calm down, furious at how fucking stupid and disobedient Yeonjun was being.

After ten minutes out in the corridor, the doctor returns to the room, armed with a shining silver pistol. He kneels on the floor between Yeonjun's quivering legs and presses the barrel of the pistol to his painful lips.

"You piss yourself again, and I'll pull the fucking trigger. Is that clear? Stupid fucking schizo"

Yeonjun nods weakly in response, barely able to lift his head as he acknowledges the doctor's remark.

"Good, now you're gonna take this in your messy little hole and you're gonna sit there and accept it… if you don't… then I'll fucking shoot you"

The cold barrel of the pistol slowly traces down across Yeonjun's scarred body, every movement of the gun prodding and dragging at the agonising wounds and making Yeonjun whimper out in pain. The doctor looks up at Yeonjun's twisted, bloody face as he slowly slides the barrel of the gun into Yeonjun's messy, bleeding asshole. He slowly begins thrusting it, the sharp metal attachments and corners of the weapon tearing at Yeonjun's insides and making him sob out in pain. Yeonjun's vision begins to darken as the older man continues to slam the pistol in and out of his bloody entrance, and once he cums from the horrifically painful stimulation, he passes out, leaning against the wall and collapsing as his vision goes dark. The doctor chuckles sadistically, gathering some of the dark, coagulated blood from Yeonjun's asshole on his fingers and smearing it on his chest, writing out the word 'SLUT' on the scarred skin before dumping Yeonjun in the corner and leaving the room, locking the huge metal door behind him. He leaves the facility's medic to clean up the broken boy as he heads to his room upstairs to finally wash the boy's filthy blood off of his hands.

~

Huening Kai smiles as he walks up to the desk in the lobby of the asylum, dragging Soobin behind him by the arm. Hyuka is excitedly bouncing and shaking with anticipation as he almost shouts at Soobin.

"We're seeing Yeonjunie~hyung today!"

"I know~Hueningie~but just calm down please! You don't want to startle Yeonjun when we do see him" Soobin smiles, a slight bittersweet look on his face as he pulls Huening Kai in for a warm hug to comfort and calm down the boy.

Beomgyu and Taehyun lag behind slightly, shuffling as they listen to music through their pair of shared earphones. The group are led out of the lobby through a selection of twisting corridors, surrounded by wrought iron doors and steel bars. Hyuka jumps every time he hears a scream down one of the spider-like corridors, huddling close to Soobin's side as they navigate the facility. Eventually they're led to Yeonjun's cell, the huge lock on the door being twisted and turned by the nurse guiding them as the door clicks open.

The four boys walk inside to see Yeonjun propped against the wall on his bed, eyes empty and glassy as he holds his knees up to his chest and quivers slightly. When the boys walk in, Yeonjun's eyes immediately light up with joy for the first time in months, painfully hauling himself up and collapsing into Soobin's arms, sobbing and weeping loudly as he holds the boy close. Soobin relishes in the boy's tired embrace, months of Yeonjun's tears finally spilling out onto Soobin's hoodie. As he hugs Soobin, Yeonjun lets out startled yelps as he feels Hyuka's arms snaking around his waist, pushing slightly at his stomach. Concern paints all four of the boys' faces as Yeonjun lowers himself onto his cold bed and grips his painful abdomen. Soobin turns to Huening Kai and the younger boy trots up to the door, going to ask the nurse if Yeonjun is okay. But the moment that Huening Kai approaches it, the steel door is pushed closed with a loud clunk and the boys hear the mechanism turning and locking the door shut. Beomgyu bangs on the steel door, shouting for help and demanding that the door is opened, but to no avail. The boys wait for five minutes. Then ten minutes. Then half an hour. Then an hour. 

Finally, as the first hour passes, a face appears at the small window in the door and slides open the small hatch to speak to the boys inside. It's the chief practitioner at the facility, and just the sight of him makes Yeonjun shuffle up against the wall and hide his head in his hands. Just a few harshly spat words leave his lips before he leaves again.

"None of you are coming out. Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of continuing this as a series but i'm not certain. i'll see what happens over the next few days and see if i want to continue it. leave suggestions and thoughts down below! and sfw fans leave your hate comments! i promise, i won't read them!  
> ~  
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
